This invention relates generally to electrical terminals and more specifically to electrical sleeve terminals that are attached to electric cables for use in high current automotive applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,157 granted to Charles R. Nestor and Robert G. Plyler Jan. 19, 1988 discloses electrical sleeve terminals for high current automotive applications including one illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8 that is designed for attachment to an electric cable. This prior art terminal is a complicated assembly of several pieces. Consequently it is expensive to manufacture. Another drawback of the multipiece construction is the presence of several electrical interfaces between the contact strips of the cylinder that engages the mating terminal and the crimp barrel attached to the electric cable. These several electrical interfaces make it difficult to produce a reliable electrical connection which depends on the quality of the electrical contact at each interface.